Promesses Forgées
by alana chantelune
Summary: Oneshot. Traduction d'une fic de Sailor Sol. Extension de 'Ne M'oublie Pas' de Robin4. La jeunesse des Fondateurs, comment Salazar et Godric ont affronté et vaincu le mage noir Arhiman et poser les bases de l'amitié qui créera Poudlard...


**Promises Forged – Promesses Forgées…**

_Par Sailor Sol, traduite par alana chantelune, relecture d'Angharrad_

**Note**: Cette histoire nécessite quelque explication pour ceux qui ne savent pas à quoi il est fait référence. Sailor Sol a écrit cette histoire d'après quelques lignes dans _Ne m'oublie pas : Une Histoire de Promesses Brisées_ de Robin4 (que j'ai déjà traduite) :

**"Ils avaient affronté le Mage noir Ahriman ensemble, juste tous les deux. Cela semblait être il y avait des vies entières que deux fougueux jeunes sorciers avaient décidé de venger les morts de tant d'amis et avaient affronté une armée ensemble… Et gagné. Juste tout les deux."**

Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire _Ne m'oublie pas pour comprendre ceci, mais c'est quand même hautement recommandé (si c'est pas déjà fait). Et vous devriez aussi lire _Promises Unbrocken_ (traduite en français par Fenice sous le tire __'Promesses Tenues') et sa suite _Promises Remembered_, car toutes ces histoires entrent dans "l' Unbrocken Universe", un Univers Alternatif à Harry Potter, et elles sont toutes en relation. _

J'ai traduit _Grim__ Dawn_, de Robin4, aussi. Je vous conseille d'aller lire le reste de ses œuvres en anglais ! J'essaie pour ma part de traduire tous les petits textes fascinant de cet univers...

Je remercie Robin et Sailor Sol de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire cela !

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K. Rowling, et l'"Unbrocken Universe" à Robin4. L'inspiration vient d'elle, le texte original appartient à Sailor Sol, la traduction est à moi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bien sûr, ça n'avait été que juste tous les deux. Les plans de batailles ne commencent jamais avec juste deux hommes qui se précipitent pour affronter des hordes de soldats du seigneur démoniaque qu'ils avaient l'intention d'abattre.

Ce n'était pas pour rien, après tout, que depuis de nombreuses années le nom d'Ahriman était associé au mal à l'état pur. Même des siècles plus tard, les élèves parleraient de cette épique bataille que deux jeunes sorciers avaient mené par eux-mêmes.

En véritable Gryffondor, comme Salazar le dirait toujours des années plus tard, Godric avait suggéré une véritable charge de cavalerie accompagnée par les rangs glorieux de leurs troupes pour vaincre tout le mal d'Ahriman de la terre.

Salazar avait employé sa légendaire adresse pour finalement convaincre Godric qu'une charge de cavalerie n'était simplement pas approprié pour une telle situation. Après tout, les chevaux finiraient éventuellement par n'être qu'une gène pendant la bataille. Godric ne céda que lorsque Helga plaida avec lui le non-sens de laisser tous ces chevaux mourir. Elle avait toujours eut un faible pour les animaux ; il avait toujours eut un faible pour elle.

***

Godric n'était pas le seul qui avait besoin d'être convaincu. Rowena avait acculé Godric dans une tête à tête un après-midi, ses yeux durs et menaçants.

"Je viens avec vous." Sa voix était froide et exigeante. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne lui aurait opposé de refus.

"Non," répliqua Godric, la voix ferme.

"Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter. C'est mon travail."

"Regarde-moi, c'est tout."

Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, sans parler, sans détourner le regard. Ca allait finir dans une impasse ; ça finissait toujours comme ça. Salazar ou Helga devraient intervenir et reprendre depuis le début, faire bouger les choses juste assez pour trouver un compromis. Le silence régna jusqu'à ce qu'Helga entre par le rideau de la tente.

"Oh, non. Non. Je ne vais pas me mêler de ça. Vous devez régler ça vous-même. Quelque soit la raison pour laquelle vous vous disputez, personne ne peux vous aider," dit Helga, avant de sortir de la tente.

Rowena et Godric se fusillèrent du regard un long moment, puis se détournèrent.

"Tu ne viens pas, point final."

"Godric Gryffondor, tu vas m'écouter, et tu vas bien m'écouter. J'étais Auror bien avant que tu ne me connaisses. Comment oses-tu prétendre me dire ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire, surtout en ce qui concerne cette guerre. J'en aie fait ma _vie, de combattre Ahriman, tout comme toi. Je viens avec vous, point _final_," bouillonnait Rowena, la voix aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir._

Godric était silencieux sous la vague de sa fureur. Rowena avait toujours été plutôt tempérée. Il était rare pour elle de perdre le contrôle comme elle le faisait ; seulement quand elle se sentait très concernée à propos de quelque chose, alors elle réagissait toujours comme ça. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir, puis se tourna face à elle, la voix égale.

"Je sais que c'est ton travail. Je sais que tu es entraînée à combattre les Daevas et n'importe quoi d'autre qu'Ahriman peut nous envoyer. Et dans d'autres circonstances, je t'aurai demandé de nous accompagner, mais _je ne veux pas te perdre_, Rowena. Nous nous connaissons à peine depuis cinq ans, mais durant ces cinq années, tu es devenue comme une sœur pour moi. Je ne peux laisser quelque chose t'arriver. Je ne serai pas capable de me supporter si je te laissais sciemment en danger. Alors je t'en prie, Rowena. Ne me fais pas ça."

Mais quand il finit de parler, sa voix n'était plus dure et posée. Ses yeux croisèrent encore une fois ceux de Rowena, mais ils s'étaient à présent adoucis. Rowena ravala la boule dans sa gorge.

"Et tu penses que je pourrais me supporter sachant que j'aurais pu être là pour t'aider si quelque chose arrivait? Je m'inquiète pour toi aussi, Godric, et pour Salazar également. Ne me fais pas rester ici à me demander ce que je _pourrais_ faire."

Godric laissa échapper un soupir frustré. "Ce n'est pas ton problème, Rowena."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ce n'est pas mon problème?" La fureur revenant dans sa voix.

"Non. Pas cette fois. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de se débarrasser d'un méchant mégalomane supplémentaire. "

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, Godric? Explique-moi ça. Parce que je vois en ce moment, c'est que tu es en plein trip égocentrique et tu ne veux pas qu'une _fille_ vous accompagne. Tu prendras une armée d'hommes que tu connais à peine, mais tu refuses d'emmener une _Auror__ entraînée que tu connais depuis cinq ans. Comment cela peut-il avoir de sens?" Les yeux de Rowena étaient de nouveau aussi durs que de la glace._

"Ces hommes ne sont pas là pour combattre _Ahriman. Ils sont une __diversion, Rowena. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Sais-tu quelle est leur espérance de vie dans cette bataille? _Deux minutes._"_

"Et alors? Ca sera juste toi et Salazar?" demanda Rowena, la voix mordante.

"Personne d'autre ne doit être impliqué. C'est personnel," répondit Godric. Il lui tourna le dos encore une fois, ne croisant pas son regard.

"Tu n'es pas le seul qui est perdu quelqu'un, Godric. Nous en avons tous perdu. C'est pourquoi ces hommes sont là. Parce que leurs familles ont été tuées et qu'ils n'ont nul part où aller. Helga et moi avons perdu des proches également. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut de plus pour que ce soit personnel?"

"Tu ne le connais pas, Rowena. Pas comme Salazar et moi. Il était notre _ami_, autrefois, il y a longtemps. Nous aurions pu l'arrêter avant d'aller si loin, mais nous ne l'avons pas fait. A la place, nous nous sommes assis et avons regardé. Plus pour longtemps. Salazar et moi devons en finir. Ce n'est le combat de personne d'autre que nous."

Rowena se tenait debout dans un silence choqué. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Godric si honteux de lui-même, de quelque chose qu'il avait fait, ou qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il avait l'air empli de regrets. Ce n'était pas une émotion qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir chez lui.

"Qu'il en soit donc ainsi. Toi et Salazar irez et affronterez Ahriman, et tous ces hommes mouront en combattant les Daevas, et Helga et moi resterons ici, attendant que vous reveniez," dit Rowena, la voix résignée.

Quand Godric parla de nouveau, sa voix était douce. "Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu veux aider, mais il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire." Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit la toile de la tente se refermer derrière elle.

***

Au début, ils n'auraient jamais vraiment pu décrire cela comme une armée. Ca ne faisait même pas un régiment. A toute fin utile, ils n'avaient probablement pas assez d'hommes pour former un bataillon. La meilleure description tomberait quelque part autour d'une compagnie assez large.

Mais cela ne les tracassait pas beaucoup. Ils étaient dévoués à leur cause, et la plupart étaient prêts à mourir pour elle. Le discours de Godric les avaient exaltés ; ils le suivraient au bout de la terre et au-delà, s'il leur en donnait le mot d'ordre. Personnellement, Salazar aurait choisi quelque chose d'un peu plus subtil, mais chacun son truc. Et Godric avait toujours fait les choses à sa manière. Salazar avait le sentiment que même la mort de Godric serait conforme à cette habitude; ce serait sûrement quelque chose de noble, brave, et stupide, sans aucun doute.

Le matin de leur départ se leva clair et lumineux. Les doux rayons du soleil étiolaient les brumes tardives. Les troupes se tenaient au repos tandis que Salazar et Godric faisaient leurs adieux à Rowena et Helga. C'était un adieu plutôt aigre-doux, car une impression de fatalité recouvrait l'assemblée.

Ce fut à cet instant que Rowena et Helga leurs présentèrent leurs épées, comme symbole de leur amitié. Dans un geste identique, Godric et Salazar dégainèrent leurs épées pour admirer les reflets scintillants du soleil sur le métal poli. Des rubis rouge sang étaient incrustés dans poignée de la lame gravée "Godric Gryffondor" tandis que la lame de "Salazar Serpentard" étincelait avec des émeraudes d'un vert acide.

Helga s'avança pour enlacer Godric tandis que Rowena faisait de même avec Salazar. En le faisant, elle chuchota à son oreille. "Je l'ai enchantée. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne se brisera jamais. Juste comme votre amitié." Elle se déplaça pour enlacer Salazar, laissant place à Rowena pour qu'elle fasse ses adieux à Godric.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent au devant de leurs troupes, debout côte à côte, prêts à faire face à ce qui se jetterait sur eux. Aucun n'hésita quand le signal final fut donné et le groupe Transplana au loin.

La bataille avait officiellement commencée.

***

Ils avaient Transplané juste assez loin de la base des opérations d'Ahriman pour s'octroyer un moment afin de se regrouper avant que l'attaque globale ne commence. Les sorts étaient lancés de part et d'autre, et les dommages étaient lourds des deux côtés. Initialement, Godric et Salazar avaient prévus de rester ensemble.

Ce plan s'évanouit en fumée presque immédiatement. Les deux hommes étaient donc à présent séparés, et leurs forces diminuaient rapidement. Ce qui avait débuté comme environ cinquante ou soixante hommes était maintenant réduit à vingt, au mieux. Les choses ne se présentaient pas bien.

Salazar prit un moment pour se reculer de la mêlée, s'offrant l'opportunité d'analyser ce qui se passait. Godric était isolé à sa droite, encerclé par un groupe de partisans d'Ahriman, les impitoyables Daevas. Ils étaient trop nombreux, et il n'y avait pas assez de monde pour aider Godric.

Soudainement, un éclair de longs cheveux noirs attira l'attention de Salazar. Il aurait reconnu cette chevelure presque n'importe où. Et il était sûr que Godric avait explicitement dit au propriétaire de ces cheveux de ne pas s'engager dans cette bataille. Grognant légèrement, Salazar se traça un chemin aux côtés de Rowena.

"Va-t'en à présent," sa voix était posée tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle, stupéfixiant un Daeva dans la foulée. Elle garda les yeux sur la bataille.

"Non. Je ne vais pas arrêter mon boulot juste parce que Godric a décidé d'être tellement noble envers moi. Il n'a aucun droit de me dire ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire. Maintenant, va t'occuper d'Ahriman avant qu'on se fasse tous tuer," commanda impérieusement Rowena. Les yeux de Salazar rencontrèrent les siens pour un bref moment avant qu'il ne se tourne pour aider Godric à sortir du pétrin où il se trouvait.

***

"Cela faisait longtemps, mes amis," Sa voix sonnait désinvolte, encore qu'une pointe de cruauté pouvait être entendue. Le vent faisait voler sa cape comme il faisait face aux deux hommes.

"Tu ne mérites d'utiliser ce terme. Ce privilège est mort quand tu nous as tourné le dos," répliqua Salazar, la voix froide, un regret amer teintant ses mots.

Ahriman se tourna lentement pour regarder Salazar et Godric, un sourcil haussé en signe de surprise. "Si je me rappelle correctement des évènements, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai tourné le dos, amis, mais vous qui m'avez trahi." Godric fronça les sourcils.

"Tu ne nous as pas laissé le choix. La voix que tu as tracé ne mène qu'aux ténèbres," répliqua Godric.

"Ténèbres? Peut-être à tes yeux voilés, ma voie semble sombre, mais Godric, regarde un peu plus attentivement ce que je fais. Je _protège_ notre espèce," dit Ahriman, parlant comme s'il s'adressait à tout petit enfant qui ne comprenait pas quelque chose de simple.

"En détruisant une société entière? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces Moldus qui nous pourchassent," indiqua Salazar avec mordant. Ahriman ne sembla pas perturbé.

"Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi tu m'as tourné le dos, Salazar. Toujours à suivre Godric, même si ça signifie la mort. Trop faible d'esprit pour prendre tes propres décisions," ricana le mage noir. Salazar s'élança en avant, seulement retenu par Godric.

"J'ai choisi ma propre voie, Ahriman. La décision de Godric n'a rien à voir avec la mienne. Si je pensais qu'il était celui qui avait tort, je ne serai pas à ses côtés," la voix de Salazar était pleine de colère et haine. Ahriman haussa finalement les épaules.

"Chacun la sienne, alors," répliqua-t-il, tournant de nouveau le dos aux deux hommes. Ahriman agita sa baguette, et un autre groupe de Daevas apparu derrière Godric et Salazar.

***

Ca avait été une bataille sanglante. Ahriman s'était tenu en retrait, contemplant ses amis d'autrefois se faire attaquer par une horde de guerriers démoniaques. Son visage était froid et sans émotions. Ses yeux brillaient à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux éliminait un autre Daeva, égalisant lentement leurs chances.

Plusieurs corps étaient à terre, leur sang s'infiltrant dans le sol, souillant l'herbe devenue cramoisie. Salazar et Godric avaient été créatifs dans leurs sortilèges, espérant surprendre les Daevas. Ca avait marché, pour la plupart.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Ahriman décide de se joindre au combat. Il leur fallut alors toute leur concentration pour combattre la piétaille tout en évitant les attaques de leur seigneur démoniaque en même temps. Et pourtant, les deux amis parvenaient à tenir.

A la fin, le carnage fut presque complet. Seul Ahriman avait échappé à la destruction. Il se tint fièrement au-dessus de ses guerriers tombés. Les deux côtés ignoraient la douleur causée par les sortilèges lancés sur eux, mais il était évident qu'ils étaient tous affaiblis.

Il suffit d'un simple hochement de tête de Godric à Salazar pour qu'ils tiennent leurs baguettes prêtes pour utiliser le Sortilège qu'ils avaient créé spécialement à cette occasion. Rowena et Helga avaient annulé tellement de versions différentes de ce sort, les deux hommes espéraient que cette fois ça marcherait. Leurs efforts combinés devraient théoriquement être suffisants.

"_Resiacio__._" Ce fut juste au moment où ils se préparaient à prononcer les mots de leur sort qu'Ahriman lança son propre maléfice. Il avait ensorcelé un des étendards Daevas comme projectile. Le tesson de bois alla fermement se loger dans l'épaule gauche de Godric. Il poussa un cri de douleur et tomba à genoux. Salazar fut à ses côtés en un instant, tandis qu'Ahriman riait comme un dément.

"Finissons-en," siffla Salazar. Godric parvint à hocher la tête, et leva sa baguette dans les airs tandis que Salazar faisait de même.

"_Avada__ Kedavra_." Ensemble, ils prononcèrent les mots du sort qui finirait cette guerre, une fois pour toute. Le corps d'Ahriman s'écroula sans vie sur le sol. Son rire résonna autour d'eux une dernière fois, pour ne plus jamais être entendu.

Salazar sentit le corps de Godric s'affaisser de soulagement à côté de lui. Sa voix était faible quand il lança un sort pour retirer le gros morceau de bois empalé dans son épaule.

"Tu n'aurais vraiment pas du faire ça, Godric," le prévint son ami. Godric ne répondit pas à ce commentaire. Il s'écarta seulement un peu plus loin sur le sol, ses yeux se fermant légèrement.

"Va-t'en."

"Non," répondit instantanément Salazar.

"Je vais seulement te ralentir. Va, maintenant," dit Godric, la souffrance clairement audible dans sa voix.

"Godric, je ne vais pas te laisser là. Nous avons déjà abattu Ahriman. C'est trop tard pour faire de toi un martyr, à présent. Helga me tuera si je ne te ramène pas."

"Helga comprendra."

"Arrête de plaisanter. Tu es comme un frère pour elle. Pour nous tous."

Silence.

"Maintenant lève-toi, il est temps d'y aller."

***

Quand ils atteignirent la Source de Puissance- la raison pour laquelle Ahriman avait choisi ce lieu, en plein milieu de l'Ecosse, comme base- Salazar portait à moitié Godric, qui continuait à protester tout le long du chemin.

"Tu dois t'en aller, Salazar. Je te ralentirai trop. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine."

"Va-tu te taire? Tu ne vas pas mourir. J'ai un plan," cracha Salazar. Il cachait la peur dans sa voix par la colère.

"Moi aussi. Tu me laisses ici et tu te tires tant que tu le peux. Au moins l'un d'entre nous survivra à ça."

"Nous allons tous les deux rentrer à la maison. Et voilà comment," dit Salazar, propulsant Godric dans la Source de Puissance. Godric n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer ce qui lui arrivait avant d'être immergé dans les vagues d'énergie. Salazar se tint sur le bord, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de Daevas aux alentours.

Dix minutes avaient passées, et Salazar commença à s'inquiéter. En vérité, il ne comprenait pas complètement comment fonctionnait la Source. C'était un pari de pousser Godric dedans. Probablement un des plus grands de sa vie. S'il n'avait pas prit ce risque, pourtant, Godric aurait été sûr de mourir. Au moins maintenant il avait une chance, quoique mince.

Il était difficile de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du vortex tournoyant de couleurs et de magie, mais Salazar pouvait repérer la forme de Godric, suspendue, flottant parmi les vagues et les remous de pouvoir. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, c'était si Godric allait bien ou pas. Il se balança d'avant en arrière, sans savoir s'il devait attendre plus longtemps, ou sauter derrière son ami.

Fermant les yeux et prenant une profonde inspiration, Salazar sauta. Il sentit une vague de pouvoir le frapper comme une tonne de briques, l'entourant. Cherchant de l'air, il força un passage à travers la magie de tout son esprit, essayant d'atteindre Godric. la Source, presque comme si elle avait une conscience, les rapprocha. Salazar passa un bras autour des épaules de Godric et se fraya un chemin sur le côté de la Source, lança Godric dans l'herbe, puis se tira juste après.

Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent à terre, haletants. Tous deux savaient que quelque chose venait de se passer, quelque chose de phénoménal, dont aucun d'eux n'avait jamais été témoin auparavant. Ils en étaient tous les deux à reprendre leur souffle, même pour Salazar, qui avait été trop attentif à sauver la vie de Godric pour se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre. Même après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ce jour-là, tous deux étaient accablés par les stupéfiants évènements qu'ils venaient juste de vivre.

"Merci," murmura Godric. "Tu m'as sauvé la vie."

"Rien que tu n'aurais pas fait pour moi."

"Je ne sais pas si je t'aurais poussé dans la Source sans te dire ce que j'étais en train de faire."

"Non, tu aurais du me traîner là-dedans, me donnant des coups de pieds et hurlant tout le long du chemin."

"Je suis fier de toi."

"Ne me rend pas malade."

"C'était un compliment."

"Ca dépend de du point de vue."

"Nous ne sommes pas si différent tu sais. Toi et Moi."

"Si, nous le sommes. Nous sommes complètement opposés. Mais c'est pourquoi nous allons si bien ensemble. Tu ne tiendrais pas une journée si je n'étais pas là pour t'empêcher de te faire tuer. Tu es un idiot, Godric."

"Peut-être. Mais tu ne vaux pas mieux. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie assis à regarder. Parfois tu dois être celui qui frappe. Saisir une chance. Tu vois une ouverture, et tu bouges."

Salazar ne répondit pas. Son esprit était toujours envahi par ce qui venait d'arriver. Comme il avait été proche de perdre son ami, son frère.

Et ce fut à ce moment, probablement un des pires de tous, que Salazar expérimenta sa première vision. Ils venaient tous eux de se relever quand Godric cria de rage alors qu'un groupe de Daevas s'approchait d'eux quand ça arriva.

Ici._ Salazar vit l'ouverture à l'instant même où elle disparaissait, la seule faiblesse dans la garde de Godric._

Encore. _Il laissait à Godric le soin de continuer à prendre des risques et d'employer des mouvements avancés_—Et encore. _La décision se cristallisa devant lui._

_Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. _Voici la fin.

_L'épée a poignée de rubis de Godric était couchée près de lui, toujours brillante, belle et entière._

_Le sang couvrait la poitrine de Godric._

_Une lame brisée -_sa lame_- scintillait là où elle avait été enfoncée—directement à travers le cœur._

Salazar tomba à genoux, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Les images qui clignotaient à l'intérieur de ses paupières étaient déconcertantes. Il se sentit malade. Dans un coin lointain de son esprit, il savait que ça ne pouvait être vrai ; il venait juste de sortir Godric du Puit. Il était toujours en vie. Salazar en était sûr. _Il ne va pas mourir!_ La pensée hurla à travers sa tête.

Il força son esprit à se concentrer. Il ne pouvait se laisser distraire. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ça. Ahriman était mort. Godric était vivant. Et ils étaient presque libres de rentrer à la maison. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de défaire ce dernier groupe de Daevas qui s'était glissé jusqu'à eux. Il n'était pas prêt à perdre. _Pas maintenant, bon sang!_ se somma-t-il.

Il s'arracha du sol, se dressant, côte à côte avec Godric. Les deux hommes firent feu de leurs sortilèges sur leurs adversaires qui approchaient rapidement, ne considérant jamais qu'ils fussent cruels avec leurs adversaires. Les Daevas méritaient le pire, et le Sortilège de Mort inventé pour être utilisé contre Ahriman semblait trop clément.

A la place, Godric et Salazar fouillèrent toutes les connaissances de leur expérience pour trouver les plus horribles sortilèges dont ils pouvaient se souvenir. Le sang giclait de toutes parts. L'odeur de la chair brûlée parvint à leurs narines. Les hurlements des individus démembrés résonnaient autour d'eux dans une vague de cacophonie.

Aucun d'entre eux ne réalisa qu'ils avaient détruits tous les Daevas jusqu'à ce que Rowena soit auprès d'eux, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Salazar.

"Il est temps de rentrer à la maison," dit-elle d'une voix douce. Les deux hommes jetèrent un seul regard en direction du corps de leur ancien ami, puis se tournèrent vers Rowena, et tous trois Transplanèrent au côté d'Helga.

C'était finalement terminé. De longues années de sueur et de sang avaient été enfin payées, et vengeance avait été gagnée. La fin était venue.

Et avec cette fin, une amitié en était finalement venue à sa conclusion. Mais des ruines, de nouveaux liens avaient été forgés entre quatre individus qui influeraient le monde autour d'eux bien davantage qu'ils n'auraient pu le concevoir à ce moment-là. Les évènements de cette bataille fatidique aideraient pour toujours à former le futur.


End file.
